Forum:Amber Flametail
Name: Amber Flametail Age: 16 Gender: Female Species: (Human) Fire Nymph Appearance: brown hair brown eyes, 5'5ft, wears jeans and a t-shirt Personality: Kind, loves animals especally cats. History:She grew up on a farm, she would ride her two favorit horses named Peach and Pear. She would feed and water them. She also takes care of the other animals there and go to the store with her mom. They would have a good time together, becaused she loved her mom and didn't want to disapoint her. Parents died in a fire as well as her little sister that was caused by some crazy farmer who hated her because she was different, and she nearly died in it but she escaped with burns on her arms and legs. She doesn't like to be bothered much about it and she also has a locket with her family's pictures in it. She was raised by mortals in a country house till the fire. She wonders around trying to find her place in the world. She met and hated one person who got on her nerves and he was her boyfriend Tomas Trainheart and hes a mortal, he kept blaming her for the fire insident that killed her mortal parents and her mortal sister. He thought that because she liked fire so much that he thinks she did it. So she broke up with him by telling him to leave her alone forever. She's been wonering the world hoping to find a place that will accept her. She found the camp almost as if someone helped her find it, but she didn't know who or why they helped her, they had a boat and she gets seasick sometimes but she manages without throwing up. When she got to the house on the Island with the camp first she waves bye to the people who brought her there then she waited quietly for someone to see her. When someone fineally came they took her to the director of the camp. Weapons: staff, and wand, but perfers to cast spells by hand and likes to burst into flames. Sorry the update was late, I hope you can forgive me. Cynderheart (talk) 19:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart There are no witches or wiccans on this wiki. Here is a list of species on this wiki. Templates. Also longer history He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 18:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Unclaimed What kind of nymph is she? Longer History He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 19:02, January 21, 2013 (UTC) What caused the fire? How come the boy blamed here? He Who Finds a Friend, Finds a Treasure ~ Shady 21:15, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Can this have a longer history ? Also, sign your forum with the four '~'s so we know who it belongs to and no one will have to guess. She can't "find" the camp because it's located on a secret island. Only those who are chosen as shape shifters can get to the island. Why did the farmer hate her so much, that he burnt down her family's home? It's on water... She has to be either carried away on a hot air balloon or speed boat. And, she can't randomly become a nymph. She can maybe go to camp as a shape shifter, maybe almost die in a fire and a magic fairy can make her into a fire nymph. Idk. You decide.